Sleepy Hollow
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: En la "Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow", Ichabod Crane, después de perder la mano de su amor, Katrina, fue llevado por el Jinete sin Cabeza, para nunca ser visto de nuevo. ¿Qué si la leyenda no era del todo cierta?


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**content1**_. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**content1**_ , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **~Sleepy Hollow~**

—Bella, vamos. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —gritó Angela desde el otro lado del estacionamiento de nuestro dormitorio en Columbia. Me hizo señas con impaciencia mientras tiraba su bolsa de lona en el auto de Ben, su novio.

Angela y yo nos habíamos conocido como compañeras de cuarto en nuestro primer año. Ambas habíamos sido calladas, estudiosas y asistíamos con becas académicas, así que una gran amistad había nacido. Pero mientras Angela había encontrado al verdadero amor de su vida en Ben, un compañero de estudios de premedicina, yo había pasado los tres años anteriores de la universidad sin un hombre en mi vida.

Bueno, eso si no contabas a Jacob, mi mejor amigo, convertido en aspirante a novio. Él me visitaba tanto como podía, considerando que vivíamos al otro lado del país uno del otro. Era mi turno de hacer el viaje a Forks en Acción de Gracias, pero considerando cómo Jacob había dejado Nueva York enojado la semana anterior, no sabía si quería ir o no. Él se estaba poniendo más y más inquieto por mi incapacidad de verlo como algo más que un hermano.

Y mientras podría querer estrangularlo con regularidad, Jake en realidad era una buena parte de mis años en el instituto. Mi madre, Renée, me había dejado vivir con mi taciturno padre, Charlie, cuando había terminado mi último año en la escuela media. Una excéntrica para cualquiera, mi madre tenía amor a raudales, pero estabilidad no tanto. Mientras ella había ido de un lado a otro de Estados Unidos con su novio jugador de béisbol mucho más joven, yo había regresado a casa del hombre que me había hecho sentir como una princesa... en su modo tranquilo y modesto.

Renée y su novio, Phil, murieron en un accidente de moto al final de mi tercer año en el instituto, dejándome recuerdos de una maravillosa, pero ligeramente caótica, madre. Charlie había sido mi salvador, hasta que Dios lo llamó a su casa en mi último año. Nunca olvidaría la cara de Mark, su adjunto, cuando yo había abierto la puerta. Con la gorra en la mano, él había estado sin habla. Mi padre había muerto intentando rescatar a un bebé de un auto en llamas. Ninguno había sobrevivido a la explosión. Mi corazón tampoco lo había hecho.

Había cumplido dieciocho el mes anterior, así que nadie me había podido obligar a dejar la casa, ni siquiera Jacob y su padre, Billy, quien era el mejor amigo de mi papá. Me vigilaron y pasaron varias noches en mi casa, pero había sido mi decisión, de nadie más. El dinero del seguro de Charlie, junto con las becas, estaba financiando la universidad y con esperanza la escuela de postgrado, si mi solicitud al programa de periodismo de Columbia resultaba exitosa.

—¡Ya era hora! —se lamentó Angela mientras yo tiraba mi bolsa en el baúl del Toyota de Ben. Su intento de estar gruñona fue totalmente arruinado por la cegadora sonrisa que me dio antes de que chillara y me estrechara en un abrazo—. ¡No puedo creer que por fin te convencimos de esto!

Deslizándome en el asiento trasero del bebé de Ben tan pronto como ella me soltó, puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hurra! —animé en la voz más sarcástica que pude manejar, ocultando cuán emocionada estaba por el viaje por carretera.

—Vamos, Bella. Vas a amar completamente esto. Ben nos consiguió reservaciones en una de las posadas más lindas en Sleepy Hollow, y tenemos boletos para el tour que Google aseguraba era el mejor. ¿No es esto mejor que pasar Halloween escondida en el dormitorio mientras los demás van a fiestas?

—Claro.

No.

Ella y Ben habían estado intentando conseguir que vaya a este viaje desde hacía tres años, y ella solo había conseguido que me sintiera culpable por eso sacando las lágrimas y recordándome que este podría ser nuestro último Halloween juntas. Angela estaba decidida a ir a la escuela de medicina y estaba considerando Harvard. Con sus calificaciones era probable que lo lograra. Mi corazón se había estremecido al darme cuenta de que la perdería pronto, como todos los demás en mi vida, y en un momento de debilidad, había aceptado este viaje de fin de semana.

Ella y Ben estaban viendo un programa de televisión que documentaba los problemas y tribulaciones de un muy apuesto y correctamente británico Ichabod Crane mientras luchaba contra las fuerzas malignas que amenazaban al pueblo y a la humanidad como la conocemos. El dulce y romántico corazón de Angela estaba devastado por el hecho de que las mismas fuerzas habían separado a Ichabod de su verdadero amor, Katrina, y que Ichabod peleó con valentía para reunirse con ella, solo para ser frustrado una y otra vez.

Un héroe maravilloso y romántico. Una heroína luchadora. Un romance condenado por el destino y las fuerzas oscuras. Un amor buscando una forma para estar completo.

Era la historia perfecta para calentar el corazón de cualquier persona e inspirar fantasías morbosas.

 _«Bla... amor agridulce y dominado por la angustia»,_ _pensé, después me reí mientras Ben manejaba con cuidado fuera de la ciudad de Nueva York, dirigiéndose al pueblo de North Tarrytown, que había adoptado el nombre de Sleepy Hollow en honor a su famoso hijo, Washington Irving, el autor de "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow". Angela era una romántica. Yo, no tanto. Que estaba marcada desde la muerte de mis padres no era algo que negaría, pero no era una pérdida total. Creía en el amor, solo no había encontrado ese alguien especial que me convenciera de la posibilidad de un para siempre. Mirar el programa con Angela había hecho a mi corazón doler. El hombre que había sido arrancado de su amor por el mal, separados para siempre, pero constantemente buscando su camino de regreso. Conociendo mi suerte con el amor, nunca encontraría ese nivel de devoción y pertenencia._

Suspirando, me di cuenta que ya estaba deslizándome en un estado de ánimo negativo después de prometerle a Angela divertirme.

 _«¿Cuánto me costaría estar de acuerdo con su entusiasmo?»,_ _pregunté y sonreí ante la respuesta._ _«Nada más que un fin de semana con mi mejor amiga y su chico»._

Acomodándome para el viaje de una hora hacia el norte, decidí dejar de ser una amargada. Así que cuando Angela puso algo de la vieja escuela, los Beastie Boys, para el pesar de Ben, canté a todo pulmón las canciones junto a ella mientras los kilómetros pasaban.

~SH~

El pueblo de Sleepy Hollow tenía carácter.

Casas pintorescas situadas en calles estrechas llenas de grandes robles, sus ramas despojadas de hojas por los vientos de octubre y colgando como dedos listos para atrapar a alguien. Dondequiera que miraba, decoraciones de espantapájaros y pirámides de calabazas iluminaban la penumbra, dándoles la bienvenida a los visitantes con una explosión de colores de otoño. Todos los pintorescos negocios tenían carteles en la vidriera declarando que sus tours eran los mejores y promocionando los espectáculos de la Noche de Halloween. La mayoría de los anuncios estaban decorados con demonios y duendes, pero siempre incluían la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro montado a caballo.

Incluso había una gran estatua del Jinete sin Cabeza en un pequeño bulevar. Era exuberante y hecha en metal negro, lo que sumaba a la amenaza. Había sido representado como un hombre alto y esbelto, sus caderas estrechas en sus largas piernas, pero con hombros anchos y muslos musculosos. El caballo de constitución fuerte se había encabritado en sus patas traseras, los cascos delanteros listas para atacar, mientras que el experto jinete sostenía en alto una mano, manipulando las riendas de la brida con la otra. Como para desacreditar el mito aterrador, alguien había tallado una calabaza y la había puesto alrededor de lo que sea que el jinete sostenía en su mano. Para añadir aún más jovialidad, en lugar de una cara macabra, la calabaza tenía una sonrisa arrogante con un solo diente. Me pregunté lo que la gente del turismo pensaba sobre el humor del vandalismo, considerando que el encanto del jinete aterrador era su atracción.

Por mi parte, el jinete era fascinante. Sentía la inexplicable necesidad de acercarme a la estatua y realmente mirarla, tocarla. Había algo triste sobre él, agridulce pero intrigante. Era como si me llamara. Mi corazón latía inexplicablemente mientras me giraba en el asiento para continuar contemplando la estatua y me sentí perdida cuando se desvaneció en la distancia.

 _«Qué tontería»,_ pensé y sacudí la cabeza.

No mucho más lejos, pasamos un bonito edificio de piedra y un cartel al lado de la carretera declaraba que era la Old Dutch Church, fundada en 1709. Un destello de luz en la esquina de la estructura llamó mi atención y me presioné más cerca de la ventana para ver si podía descubrir la fuente. El clima estaba nublado, las nubes grises encapotadas contribuían al ambiente del día de Halloween, pero dudaba que los breves destellos de luz solar que se filtraban explicarían algo. Viendo las espaldas de una pareja caminando al costado de la iglesia, razoné que la pequeña mujer morena liderando debía haberse estado mirando en un espejo mientras el hombre alto y rubio la guiaba. De repente ella se giró, mirando directamente hacia mí. No podía ver su cara claramente, pero juraría que sentía sus ojos analizándome. El hombre se inclinó y le tocó el hombro, y una sonrisa surcó el rostro pálido de ella. Girándose hacia mí ante algo que la mujer dijo, él ladeó la cabeza. Desaparecieron de mi vista mientras continuábamos por la carretera.

—Nuestra posada está justo más allá —anunció Ben. Él literalmente vibraba en su asiento—. ¡Miren! ¡ _Cazadores de mitos_ está aquí! —Apuntó a una furgoneta con la escritura blanca del programa contorneada en rojo.

Observando la loca actividad alrededor del vehículo estacionado, negué con la cabeza.

—Creía que solo investigaban afirmaciones de la ciencia.

Ben se burló.

—Bueno, Adam es de Sleepy Hollow, así que quizás vino a casa a hacer un especial de Halloween. Y el estudio de espíritus podría ser considerado ciencia.

—¿Adam? —Se elevó la voz de Angela.

—Adam Savage, el co-anfitrión.

—¿Te puedo decir cuán patético te hace sonar, considerando que te refieres a él por su primer nombre, como si lo conocieras? —Ella finalmente tuvo un momento de cordura y me reí ante la mirada estupefacta en la cara de Ben.

—¿Deberíamos hablar de cómo y cuándo gritaste el nombre de Ichabod? —Él levantó una ceja hacia ella, provocando que Angela chillara.

—¡Demasiada información! —grité, riéndome de sus bromas.

En mi opinión, ella y Ben veían demasiada televisión. Hizo bien a mi corazón verlo golpear juguetonamente su mano en ella, y a ella responder su palmadita de amor en su hombro. En el próximo semáforo, _Siri_ le dijo a Ben que girara y entramos a una antigua zona residencial. Nuestra posada estaba ubicada al final de la calle. Era una casa fantástica de piedra y ladrillo que probablemente databa de principios de 1900. Quienquiera que fuera el dueño la había restaurado con buen gusto. Nuestro registro fue rápido y fácil, y Angela no me había dejado más que tirar la bolsa sobre la cama antes de que ella y Ben estuvieran en mi puerta esperando para pasar el resto de nuestra tarde recorriendo la aldea y el pueblo.

—Comeremos algo en el pueblo. Estoy demasiado emocionada para quedarme aquí —respondió cuando mencioné el almuerzo.

Sacando un pedazo de papel del bolsillo, ella enumeró todas las cosas que "necesitábamos" hacer para considerar nuestra estancia un éxito antes de arrastrarme de la mano afuera hacia el aire frío.

~SH~

Me dolían los pies y las piernas, tenía sed y estaba cansada, y esas eran solo algunas de las cosas por las que quería quejarme cuando cerré la puerta de golpe en la cara sonriente de Angela. Ella y Ben me habían hecho pasar un infierno. Habíamos visitado todos los negocios y hecho los tours típicos, solo para terminar en Van Cortlandt Manor al anochecer para ver _The Blaze,_ una exposición en donde al menos unas mil calabazas talladas estaban en ardiente exhibición. Ella me había permitido... _permitido..._ una hora libre para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera antes de que nos dirigiéramos a la iglesia para un tour por el cementerio antes del paseo embrujado en carro.

Quería decirle qué hacer con el tour y el paseo, pero tan pronto como colapsé en la cama, sonreí. Habíamos tenido mucha diversión. Debería haberme quedado dormida inmediatamente, pero el estremecimiento de aprensión que me atravesó la piel me mantuvo despierta. Había sentido como si estuviera siendo observada todo el día, y varias veces cuando miré sobre el hombro, podría haber jurado que vi una figura desapareciendo con rapidez detrás de los edificios. Todo lo que había visto era un destello de cabello rubio. A veces, había sentido la sensación, literal, de peligro; en otras, había sentido una ola de tranquilidad filtrándose en todos mis poros. La paranoia no era mi mejor atributo, así que decidí culpar a la multitud. En realidad no era buena con grandes grupos y el pueblo estaba lleno con visitantes de Halloween. Literalmente nos habíamos tropezado con tantas personas que había perdido la bufanda que tenía atada alrededor del cuello. Jodidamente amaba esa bufanda y la había tenido desde el instituto. Estaba raída y deshilachada, pero la había usado por lo que parecía un millón de años.

Era solo una cosa más para quejarse, pero no en ese momento, dijo mi mente. En su lugar, floté en un sueño donde me estremecí por una frialdad y un aroma dulce que me envolvían.

~SH~

—Bien, entonces tenemos que darnos prisa para encontrar a James, nuestro guía del tour, en la entrada de la Old Dutch Church. Nos llevará a través del cementerio allí y después a las tumbas de Sleepy Hollow. —El entusiasmo y la energía de Angela eran contagiosos... bueno, al menos después de que había tomado una pequeña siesta.

Ella ya estaba caminando rápido a través de la penumbra de la tarde. Alrededor de nosotros, los pedidores de dulces en varios disfraces corrían de una puerta a otra. Vampiros, fantasmas, calabazas y brujas estaban unidos a superhéroes y zombis. Incluso localicé al menos tres Jinetes sin cabeza mezclados con la multitud. Ben caminaba al lado de Angela, dejándome a mí a la retaguardia mientras la risa feliz de los niños se mezclaba con la charla de los adultos, tanto de residentes como de turistas. Realmente era una noche espectacular, y con el pueblo encantador, el ambiente y los disfraces, era algo sacado de una pintura de Norman Rockwell. Mientras nos acercábamos a la iglesia, el grupo con el que estaríamos haciendo el tour deambulaba alrededor de la entrada. El guía sin duda haría un buen negocio considerando el tamaño de la multitud. Algunos ya poseían linternas para mantener a raya la oscuridad invasora y un frío viento que azotaba alrededor de nosotros. Mientras Angela le pasaba a la encargada nuestros boletos, un movimiento atrajo mis ojos a un joven apoyado en la puerta.

Mirándome fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, sus labios se fruncieron en una línea apretada. Parecía que se inclinó en mi dirección, como si se hubiera detenido a sí mismo de arremeter. Era una mirada con tanto odio o hambre, no pude decidir cuál, que di un paso atrás, directamente hacia Ben. Su gruñido de dolor sacó disculpas de mis labios, pero mi atención fue arrastrada de nuevo hacia el hombre. Él no se había movido, pero la mirada en su cara era amistosa, su postura relajada, muy diferente de lo que había visto, me cuestioné lo que pensé que había visto. Enderezándose, él se acercó al grupo, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

—Buenas noches, soy James. Seré su guía esta noche a través de los terrenos sagrados —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia la luz.

Estaba vestido en negro implacable, y eso resaltaba su piel pálida y ojos negros. Varias de las chicas en el grupo suspiraron, pero su voz profunda causó que un escalofrío me recorriera la piel. No me gustaba él y no sabía por qué. Alejando los ojos de él, di un paso más cerca de Ben y el grupo en conjunto. Mientras una chica repartía faroles iluminados con velas a los que no tenían, escuché lo que sonaba sospechosamente como un siseo viniendo de James, seguido por un suave sonido de pasos. Se nos habían unido dos invitados más y el aroma seductor con el que me había quedado dormida me rodeaba.

Ángeles.

No había otra explicación para su belleza etérea.

La mujer de cabello negro que había visto junto a la iglesia dio un paso a mi lado. Tenía los ojos dorados más extraños, como su amiga. Y mientras yo me identificaría con la primera chica al ser tan pequeña que parecía un duende, la otra tenía más una belleza grácil. Largo cabello rubio caía por su espalda, tenía el cuerpo por el que una modelo lloraría... alta, delgada y tonificada. La duende me estaba sonriendo con alegría, mientras la rubia me sonreía con suavidad, sus ojos me clasificaban y evaluaban. Esperé por su desaprobación. Tenía mi habitual camiseta, chaqueta gruesa y jeans, y ellas lucían como que compraban en París. Pero cuando su atención regresó a mi cara, su sonrisa se iluminó, como si le hubieran dado un gran regalo.

—Soy Alice —dijo la morena encabezando—. Esta es mi hermana, Rose.

Estaba prácticamente sin habla, así que Angela intervino y nos presentó.

—¿Les importa si nos unimos a su grupo? —preguntó Alice—. Nuestra hermana y esposos están un poco ocupados, y simplemente no me podía perder el tour. Tengo un buen presentimiento de que podríamos ver al jinete esta noche.

Angela chilló con alegría y comenzó a hablar tan rápido que casi sonaba como si estuviera hablando en lenguas. Alice de alguna forma siguió su balbuceo y terminaron riendo sobre algo. Como yo, Rose parecía ser un poco más reservada. Ella le puso los ojos en blanco a Alice y cuando se dio cuenta que yo la había pillado haciéndolo, me guiñó un ojo.

—Toma un tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella.

Su voz era como sexo líquido, y me pregunté cómo luciría su esposo. Me estaba imaginando algún gran atleta, porque se necesitaría alguien así para mantener a los otros hombres alejados.

—Angela y Ben son casi tan malos.

Cuando el grupo comenzó a avanzar, Alice se puso al lado de Angela, mientras Rose hacía lo mismo conmigo. Eso las puso entre mí y el guía, así que en realidad no discutí. El hombre me daba serios escalofríos, incluso si ahora estaba intentando parecer acogedor, cariñoso y gracioso.

Angela y Alice hicieron preguntas sin parar durante el tour a la iglesia y el cementerio, y solo fue cuando llegamos a las tumbas de Sleepy Hollow que Alice se calló. Las miradas encubiertas de James habían sido constantes, pero había notado que su ira parecía haberse centrado en Alice, no en mí. Ella parecía ajena a su rencor e incluso se giró para sonreírme, sus ojos arrugándose con gracia, cuando nos detuvimos enfrente de una lápida antigua.

Aunque me gustara o no, James estaba muy informado sobre la zona y hubo jadeos de terror y risas en medio de los hechos históricos y las múltiples historias de fantasmas. Si no lo hubiera pillado mirando a mis compañeras en cada oportunidad, me podría haber olvidado de la impresión inicial de ira y disfrutado plenamente del tour. En cuanto al tema de las historias de fantasmas, había muchas, lo que me sorprendió; Sleepy Hollow, al parecer, era considerado uno de los lugares más embrujados en América. James había probado ser bastante dramático con sus explicaciones, lo que fue entretenido, y estar rodeados por tumbas antiquísimas, la iglesia de piedra y grandes estatuas de mármol de ángeles con alas fue suficiente para incluso darme escalofríos.

Regresando a la lápida que nos habíamos detenido antes, James con cuidado puso su mano en la estructura.

—Ahora uno de nuestros más famosos residentes. Esta es la tumba de Washington Irving. Él escribió "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow" en 1820. Como muchos de ustedes saben, en la historia, Ichabod Crane, un maestro de escuela desgarbado, pretendía a Katrina, la hija de un rico granjero, en matrimonio, pero él tenía un digno adversario en Brom Bones. Parece que ambos hombres hicieron una apuesta por la mano de Katrina en matrimonio en un baile. Aceptando que había perdido ante Brom, Ichabod dejó la fiesta y deambuló a casa a través de Sleepy Hollow. Ahí, él conoció al fantasma, el Jinete sin cabeza. El jinete se supone que es el alma torturada de un oficial hessiano que perdió la cabeza cuando una bala de cañón lo decapitó durante una batalla de la Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos, luchada no lejos de aquí. Los registros históricos indican que el cuerpo del hombre fue rescatado por sus compañeros soldados y enterrado en una tumba sin marcar en algún lugar del cementerio, pero su alma vaga por la zona buscando una cabeza para reemplazar la que perdió. "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow" no nos cuenta lo que le pasó a Ichabod, solo que él nunca fue visto de nuevo, su caballo sin jinete regresó al pueblo a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Es una historia real? —preguntó una jovencita parada cerca de mí. Sus ojos estaban tan grandes como platos, brillando por la luz emitida por las linternas que sosteníamos.

James le sonrió con dulzura, transfiriendo la mirada hacia mí con elegancia.

—Sí, lo es. Aunque es completamente probable que el señor Irving cambiara los nombres de los personajes, es ampliamente aceptado que hubo una "Katrina" que fue amada por dos hombres. Sin embargo, al final, solo uno se impuso en la adquisición de su mano. Quizás el Jinete sin cabeza es en realidad controlado por Ichabod ahora y en vez de su cabeza, él busca inútilmente... —pareció enfatizar la palabra—... su amor.

Sentí más que vi a Alice y Rose tensarse a mi lado. Era una reacción tan extraña que desacredité mi observación.

—Escuche que el Jinete sin cabeza apunta a sus víctimas e ¿inmediatamente mueren? —preguntó un chico de no más de doce años, alejando la atención de la multitud de una posible historia de amor y de nuevo hacia la sangre.

James arqueó una ceja ante la declaración.

—Las leyendas sostienen que hombres y mujeres han caído presas de él solo después de que los ha seleccionado de alguna manera. Algunos dicen que lo hace apuntándolos, otros implican que él llama sus nombres. No sabemos lo que les puede haber pasado a esas personas que estaban solas, pero las historias sostienen que incluso aquellos seleccionados de grupos desaparecen antes de que la noche acabe... desvaneciéndose en la niebla, para nunca ser vistos de nuevo.

—¿Niebla? —preguntó una mujer que se había presentado como señora Cope.

Su voz no era más que un chillido y quizás era porque el día nublado se había transformado en un cielo nocturno perfectamente gótico. Una gran luna llena colgaba baja en el horizonte negro oscuro y bucles de niebla recorrían el campo en estrechos dedos. Era un escenario digno de cualquier película de terror. Angela y Ben habían tenido totalmente un ataque cuando se dieron cuenta que podríamos estar en Sleepy Hollow en Halloween, un Halloween con luna llena. Fue por eso que habían organizado su campaña para que yo fuera ese año tan esmeradamente, y era evidente que su planeación había sido bien recompensada.

—Sí, como esta noche. Esta cubre el suelo haciendo difícil ver y conducir. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos—. Es fácil para un alma desprevenida encontrar su destino.

Incluso yo, cínica como era, me estremecí ante el tono premonitorio de la voz de James. Inexplicablemente, Alice y Rose se pusieron un poco más cerca de mí.

—¿Hay algo de verdad en la sospecha de que el Jinete sin cabeza era en realidad Brom Bones disfrazado y que mató a Ichabod como una forma de eliminar la competencia? —La pregunta vino de un hombre en la parte delantera. Él y su esposa usaban camisetas con la figura ardiente en el frente.

El destello de furia que pasó por la cara de James fue tan rápidamente ocultado que me cuestioné de nuevo, hasta que miré a Alice. No podría decir con exactitud cómo describiría su expresión facial, pero la palabra que usaría era _burlona._ Con la ceja arqueada, ella estaba sonriéndole con suficiencia a James.

—No es así como va la historia —respondió en un tono que sugería que estaba ofendido.

Su respuesta y reacción fueron desconcertantes, como si hubiera más en la imagen de lo que estaba viendo. En realidad, mucho de lo que él había dicho parecía haber implicado secretos e insinuaciones.

—Pero es cómo nuestra historia termina esta noche. Así que espero que disfruten su paseo en carro. —Hizo una reverencia con cortesía antes de girarse en sus talones y alejarse. Fue tan rápido que esos que habían sacado dinero para darle propina ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Bueno, él es extraño. Hasta nunca —lo resumió Angela.

Podría haber jurado que escuché a Alice murmurar: «No tienes ni idea».

~SH~

Mientras Rose hablaba con Angela y Ben, Alice se las arregló para discutir una versión abreviada de la historia de mi vida antes de que termináramos la corta caminata hacia la estación de bomberos, donde seríamos recogidos para el paseo embrujado en carro.

—¿Entonces estás completamente por tu cuenta? —Sus ojos se humedecieron, resaltando el color dorado.

—Bueno, tengo a Angela y Ben. Y también está Jake.

—¿Jake? —El tono de Rose era duro.

—Jacob Black. Es un amigo de mi pueblo natal, Forks.

No me había perdido la mirada extraña que pasó entre Rose y Alice, pero no tuve tiempo de cuestionarla cuando una voz, llamando el nombre de Rose, resonó sobre todas las otras.

 _«Síp, había estado en lo correcto»,_ pensé cuando una montaña se movió hacia nosotros, agarrando a Rose entre sus brazos y girándola alrededor.

Él era extremadamente apuesto, con cabello negro rizado y... ojos dorados. El hombre alto que había visto con Alice más temprano se movió con gracia hacia ella, agachándose para dejar un beso suave en su mejilla antes de pasar sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula. Era la cosa más romántica que alguna vez había visto.

—Este es Jasper, mi esposo. Y el bobo todavía atacando a Rose es Emmett, su esposo. Chicos, estos son Angela, Ben y Bella. Isabella —dijo Alice mi nombre completo con floritura.

Los dos hombres se centraron en nosotros. Bueno, parecía ser solo en mí, pero estaba intentando no ser paranoica. Me detuve de comentar su color de ojos a juego cuando otra pareja joven se nos unió; un hombre extremadamente hermoso y su pareja igualmente impresionante. Mientras que, con su largo cabello color caramelo y figura, ella podría haber sido una actriz de una película de 1950, el hombre lucía como un ángel con su cara perfecta y...

Cabello rubio.

—Oye, ¿nos estabas siguiendo hoy? —solté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Sus cejas se alzaron y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Era una vista tan maravillosa, que esperaba que un halo apareciera sobre su cabeza y una multitud de ángeles comenzara a cantar el _Aleluya_ en cualquier momento.

—Lo estaba. —Su admisión me sorprendió, dejándome sin palabras. Después de mirar a su pareja y palmear la mano que ella había puesto en su brazo, él me sonrió—. No quería asustarte, pero me recordabas a alguien. Seguí a tu grupo para asegurarme si eras la joven que habíamos conocido antes. Por favor acepta mi disculpa si te hice sentir incómoda. Debería simplemente haberme presentado. Por cierto, soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi esposa, Esme. —Se estiró por mi mano, levantándola para besarme los nudillos con elegancia. Tuve que tragar saliva.

—Carlisle y yo hemos reservado un carro para nuestra familia, ¿por qué no se unen a nosotros? Me temo que su espera será larga de otra manera. —Ella tenía razón, las filas para subirse ya daban vuelta alrededor del edificio.

Su sonrisa me hizo derretir. Ella no era mucho más grande que yo, pero me sentía como si quisiera caer en sus brazos y poner a un lado todos mis problemas. Aunque no tenía razón para confiar en ellos, una sensación de paz y seguridad me rodeó ante la idea. La aceptación de Angela a su oferta fue casi inmediata, pero me comencé a cuestionar la decisión cuando Jasper se movió a la parte frontal de la calesa, saltando para tomar las riendas del guía.

—Jazz ha estado alrededor de caballos toda su vida —explicó Alice y me pregunté si mis pensamientos habían sido así de claros—. Tiene una afinidad con ellos.

Su esposo inclinó la cabeza hacia nosotros, como si se estuviera sacando un sombrero de vaquero de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, señora. Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Los soldados no dejan que nadie más se haga cargo de sus monturas.

Era la primera vez que él había hablado y me derretí ante el encanto sureño. Maldición...

Pero mi disfrute fue arruinado por la carcajada de Emmett. Rose le abofeteó la cabeza incluso mientras él murmuraba «hacerse cargo de su montura».

Jasper negó con la cabeza y le chasqueó la lengua al caballo para arrancar. El hombre en el asiento al lado suyo lucía como si quisiera salir huyendo; pobre chico, probablemente pensaba que el grupo de hermanos estaba loco. Ellos probablemente estaban con sus lentes de contactos raros a juego y su sentido del humor retorcido, pero yo me sentía más segura de lo que lo había hecho en todo el día y ya disfrutaba de este viaje mucho más que el tour con James.

La ciudad de Sleepy Hollow se había esmerado en las decoraciones para el paseo y me acomodé en el heno entre Esme y Alice, envolviéndome las mantas alrededor de las piernas cuando entramos a través de la puerta. Una Parca de peluche presidía el arco encima de esta, una señal advirtiendo que los que entraban lo hacían a su propio riesgo. Emmett llamó mi atención y meneó las cejas hacia mí. No pude evitar reírme ante su comportamiento de niño pequeño.

—Entraremos al bosque embrujado en los próximos metros. A su izquierda verán los restos del puente descripto en "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow". Fue sobre este puente donde Ichabod fue perseguido por el jinete.

El guía se entusiasmó con la historia que ya habíamos escuchado, intentando hacerla dramática. Por más que odiara admitirlo, James era mucho mejor narrador. El hombre justo había alcanzado el punto de decirnos sobre Ichabod entrando al bosque cuando un fantasma voló hacia nosotros, gimiendo audiblemente. Los brazos del espíritu se estiraron en un intento por agarrar a alguien y Jasper golpeó la retaguardia del caballo, provocando que la bestia saltara a medio galope. Angela chilló, saltando hacia el regazo de Ben y no pude evitar reírme de ella, considerando que podías ver la tirolesa que la persona estaba usando. Era bastante increíble de cualquier forma, lo que hizo que me preguntara cuántos trabajadores esperaban para bombardear los carros mientras pasaban.

Para burlarse de Angela, Ben intentó lucir indiferente, pero lo había visto saltar.

—¿No te asustó, Bella? —preguntó Emmett, con una ceja levantada.

—¡Pfff! Tomará más que eso. Mi amigo Jake ha tratado de asustarme toda mi vida con historias de vampiros y hombres lobos. Sus "leyendas" son tan coloridas, creo que él medio se convenció de ellas. Él y sus amigos siempre estaban tratando de asustarme en el bosque detrás de mi casa en Forks, ya sabes, resollando como animales salvajes detrás de los árboles mientras yo daba una caminata.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral antes de que el guía comenzara de nuevo.

El siguiente susto involucraba una horda de zombis rodeando el carro. Falsos dientes podridos rechinaban mientras los demonios apocalípticos se estiraban para agarrarnos. Angela y Ben estaban al menos riendo ante esta distracción. Incluso cuando el grupo movió el carro, todavía provocó que ella se riera. Por último, un "humano" salió corriendo de los árboles rogando por ayuda, lo que atrajo la atención de los zombis. Mientras el grupo de cadáveres hambrientos corría hacia el trabajador, asustándolo de regreso al bosque, Jasper nos movió hacia adelante.

Parecía que los sustos interactivos, como los zombis y el fantasma, se estaban dividiendo en varias partes del bosque. Sin embargo, los planificadores de la exhibición no dejaban a los viajeros descansar durante los intervalos. Los sonidos de gritos humanos y de animales nocturnos eran emitidos a través de altavoces, asustándote desde todas direcciones, mientras sensores en el camino disparaban murciélagos disecados y otros artilugios armados para descender inesperadamente. En realidad estaba disfrutando el paseo, no debido a los espectáculos de terror falsos, sino debido a las reacciones de Ben y Angela.

Habíamos llegado a un gran grupo de árboles, la carretera cortándose entre ellos y a través de la oscuridad amenazadora, cuando lo sentí de nuevo... la sensación de ser observada. Instintivamente girándome, me quedé mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice.

—Cuando tu hermano me estaba siguiendo alrededor del pueblo, lo sentí. Pero él está aquí ahora y...

—¿Dónde, Bella? —Emmett estuvo a mi lado instantáneamente.

¿Qué? ¿Él iba a ir a deambular por el bosque?

—Por ahí. —Señalé hacia la zona y él ya se había ido. Balbuceé y me giré hacia los otros—. ¡Qué demonios! —chillé, encontrando a Angela y Ben desmayados, el conductor junto a ellos.

—Bella, ¿confías en mí? —preguntó Alice en voz baja, su mano fría agarrando la mía.

—Um…

Eso fue todo lo que tomó y yo estaba volando por el aire en la espalda de Jasper. La noche pasaba a toda velocidad a mi alrededor mientras niebla invadía cada lado, pero yo estaba demasiado estupefacta para hablar. Mientras Jasper corría entre los árboles, los otros nos seguían, las ramas zumbando a mi lado a una velocidad alarmante se desdibujaban en colores tipo psicodélico. Me sentí enferma del estómago y quería decirles que se detuvieran, pero sabía, en el fondo, que hacer eso significaría mi muerte.

 _«—Bells... los lobos... nuestros enemigos son los fríos. Ellos son vampiros. Nuestra especie, estamos diseñados para matarlos. Son rápidos. Nosotros somos más rápidos.»_

Las palabras de Jacob de hacía tanto tiempo regresaron a mí. Debería estar aterrorizada y lo estaba, pero no de ellos. Era lo que estaba por venir lo que me preocupaba. Los Cullen parecían estar hablando, pero no podía escuchar nada. Alice sacó su brazo y Jasper giró rápidamente, corriendo sobre el costado de un gran peñasco para propulsarnos en esa dirección.

Estaba siendo sacudida contra su cuerpo como piedra, pero mantuve la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, cuando corrimos hacia un pequeño prado, mi estómago cayó. Asentado directamente en el medio estaba un imitador del Jinete sin cabeza y estaba en nuestro camino. Jasper mataría al trabajador si lo chocábamos; lo que estaba persiguiéndonos con certeza haría lo mismo.

—Corre —grité y el caballo del hombre se encabritó en respuesta.

Cuando sus cascos golpearon el suelo, la náusea amenazó de nuevo, porque había comenzado a alucinar; no había otra explicación para el fuego saliendo de las fosas nasales del caballo. Un relincho estridente cortó a través de la noche cuando la figura se inclinó hacia nosotros. Sin duda tenía que estar mal, porque directo en la luz de la luna, era claro que el hombre no estaba decapitado, sino que usaba una máscara negra, sus ojos brillando detrás de los orificios. Con pretencioso comportamiento, se sentó derecho en la montura, poder exudando de su cuerpo ágil. Era como si la estatua en el bulevar hubiera cobrado vida.

Jasper se deslizó hasta pararse, Carlisle moviéndose por delante de nosotros y alzando sus brazos ampliamente de un modo protector. Se paró entre nosotros y el hombre, mientras Jasper hacía un giro de ciento ochenta grados a una velocidad que me hizo marear. Emmett salió del bosque dirigiéndose directamente hacia nosotros.

—Están viniendo —anunció Emmett con una sonrisa llena de dientes y crujiéndose los nudillos mientras se deslizaba hasta detenerse al lado de Jasper.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué? —pregunté, pero me ignoraron.

—La tenemos a ella —le dijo Alice a Jasper, sacándome como a una muñeca de trapo de su espalda.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de parpadear antes de que estuviera rodeada por Esme, Rose y Alice. Uniendo sus manos, las mujeres enfrentaron el exterior, manteniéndome atrapada en el medio del triángulo improvisado.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —susurré con dureza, pero cualquier respuesta fue interrumpida cuando dos figuras salieron desde una masa nebulosa de niebla que había seguido a Emmett.

James estaba acompañado por una mujer pelirroja. Ella era pálida como la nieve y su cabello flotaba alrededor de su cara de un modo que me recordaba a Medusa.

—Libérenla. —La voz de James recorrió la distancia entre nosotros.

El Jinete sin cabeza gritó y el sonido fue agonizante, haciendo que el vello en mi brazo se pusiera de punta. ¿Qué era lo que había pensado de la estatua? Que era triste. Triste no era siquiera la palabra correcta. Torturado, más bien. Instintivamente me moví hacia él, deteniéndome cuando Esme no me dejó pasar. La cara del jinete se sacudió hacia mí mientras lo observaba y un escalofrío de calor me atravesó ante la conexión.

—¡Isabella! —gritó James y me forcé a girarme hacia él. El jinete gimió cuando lo hice—. Carlisle, sabes cómo termina esto. Ella pertenece con nosotros —continuó James mientras figuras tenebrosas bailaban en la niebla rodeándolos a él y a la mujer—. Isabella, lamento haberte asustado en el cementerio, pero estaba abrumado de que la profecía por fin se estuviera volviendo realidad. Es hora, querida, de que regreses a mí. —Extendió su mano hacia mí con cortesía.

—¿Profecía?

Esa vez mi pregunta no fue ignorada.

—No una profecía, sino la verdadera historia de "El Jinete sin cabeza" —respondió Alice en voz baja—. Dos hombre, un amor. Una elección.

El caballo galopó hacia nosotros, la capa del jinete volando detrás de él como las alas de un murciélago. Respaldado por la luna llena, él presentaba una vista inquietante mientras se cernía bajo contra el lomo del caballo. Si esto es lo que otros habían visto en el pasado, podía entender el miedo. ¿Qué les había pasado a todas esas personas? ¿Los que habían desaparecido ante su tentación?

Carlisle corrió a toda velocidad para pararse ante el espectro y el caballo se encabritó en reacción, las pezuñas golpeando contra su pecho. El grito que brotó de mi garganta borboteó cuando vi que Carlisle no se movió. Debería haber estado muerto.

 _Vampiros, recuerdas, Bella..._

—Edward, hijo, ¿me recuerdas? —preguntó Carlisle. Había tanto dolor en su voz que quería llorar.

 _¿Espera? ¿Hijo?_

El caballo trotó de otra forma, pero Carlisle logró quedarse entre nosotros.

Un aullido, como de un animal herido, salió de la figura cubierta de negro. Cuando el viento soplando entre nosotros envió hojas arremolinándose sobre mí y alrededor del jinete, él se volvió loco. El caballo rasgó en el suelo y el jinete se inclinó sobre su cuello, manos como garras en las riendas. El corcel negro se encabritó sobre Carlisle de nuevo y Emmett apareció a su lado, tomando el ataque contra sus gruesos brazos.

—Amigo, cálmate —se rió Emmett, sin duda sin importarle la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunté, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Esme. Ella estaba fría y pétrea, pero temblando.

—Él te devorará, Isabella. Justo como ha hecho con todos los demás. Míralo, no le queda alma, solo el hambre insaciable. —La voz de James estaba llena de orgullo, como si esto fuera una cosa buena.

—¡Porque tuviste a tu bruja maldiciéndolo! —El tono de Rose era venenoso—. No pudiste ganar a Isabella por tu cuenta, así que recurriste a la magia negra. ¿Sabe Victoria que la dejarás de lado si Isabella te elige o piensa que solo quieres a Bella para el aquelarre?

Destellos iluminaron la niebla cuando la mujer pelirroja se adelantó, sus yemas recorriendo las nubes blancas cariñosamente.

—Cállate —gruñó ella.

El sonido de un trueno llenó el aire, mientras horribles chillidos venían de la niebla que Victoria acariciaba. Proyecciones como dedos salían de las nubes blancas envolviéndose alrededor de sus muñecas y acariciando su piel. Cuando James y Victoria flotaron más cerca, la niebla se espesó, cubriendo sus piernas. Jasper no retrocedió a pesar de que los tentáculos comenzaron a lamerlo y pinchazos de dolor me golpearon inesperadamente a través de las plantas de los pies. Detrás de nosotros, el jinete continuaba gruñendo e intentando sortear a Emmett y Carlisle. Él estaba frenético, tratando de superarlos.

Truenos estruendosos y remolinos de vientos. Niebla demoníaca. Un hombre loco y su bruja. El Jinete sin cabeza intentando destruirme. Una familia intentando protegerme de ambos. Era demasiado. Muy irreal. Este era el mejor jodido paseo de Halloween en el mundo o me estaba volviendo loca.

Rayos agrietaron el cielo y los vientos se levantaron, azotando alrededor de nosotros. Encima de nosotros, la niebla se incorporó en olas y esperé que se derrumbaran sobre el prado en cualquier momento como un tsunami. La mujer, Victoria, movió la niebla con los dedos, enviando fragmentos hacia Jasper con rápidos giros de sus muñecas. Sentí su dolor con cada impacto, gritando ante la agonía mientras cicatriz tras cicatriz aparecían sobre sus brazos y rostro.

Era difícil decir qué pasó primero, pero ante mi arrebato, Alice, Esme y Rose fueron arrojadas lejos de mí con una fuerza que las derrumbó. James se apresuró hacia adelante; él y Jasper se enfrentaron mano a mano, y el jinete... Edward... se giró y salió disparado en la dirección opuesta. Fue una retirada corta. Una que utilizó para galopar a toda velocidad de regreso hacia nosotros. Los vientos rugieron cuando el caballo saltó en el aire, golpeando tanto a Carlisle como a Emmett a un lado y la tierra tembló cuando descendió. A pocos metros de mí.

James llamó mi nombre, como lo hicieron los Cullen, pero yo estaba fascinada por el hombre mirándome fijamente. El caballo resopló, tirando grandes bocanadas de aire de su pecho y arremolinando mi cabello, mientras la niebla se arrastraba sobre mí, aferrándose a mis tobillos. Un relámpago crepitó cerca de mí, pero nada apartó mis ojos de los brillantes detrás de la máscara.

Ese momento en que había mirado la estatua horas antes, el momento que había sentido la inexplicable necesidad de tocarla, se precipitó en mí, mareándome con deseo.

Dos hombre... un amor.

Una elección.

¿No era eso lo que Alice había dicho?

Cuando la mano impregnada de negro se extendió hacia mí, sabía que no había elección.

La tierra tembló debajo de mí cuando nuestras manos se conectaron y calor se propagó por mi brazo hacia mi corazón, electrificándolo. La más extraña sensación de paz me llenó y vi al Jinete sin cabeza tomar una profunda respiración, su amplio pecho expandiéndose debajo de su mortaja.

 _Bella._

Mi nombre vino de algún lugar, de una voz que no había oído. Era como terciopelo envolviéndome. Un jadeo salió de mis labios y, con un rápido tirón, el agarre de la niebla en mí se rompió. Aterricé en los brazos del Jinete sin cabeza.

Un chillido horrible atrajo mi atención mientras nos girábamos. Alice tenía a la bruja pelirroja en el suelo, mientras James había colapsado, sus manos agarrándose el pecho incluso cuando Jasper se estiró por su cabeza. Al otro lado, Carlisle se lanzó por nosotros, llamando mi nombre y el de Edward. Pero mi jinete impulsó a la poderosa bestia debajo de nosotros, saltando por la libertad mientas Emmett se estiraba por las riendas. La velocidad a la que el caballo corrió hacia la niebla superaba la que había experimentado con Jasper. Fue solo cuando sentí a Edward inclinarse para poner su cara en mi cuello y escuché su gruñido que cuestioné mi cordura. Un brazo fuerte y musculoso se envolvió alrededor mi pecho, justo debajo de mis pechos, asegurando mi espalda a su pecho mientras corríamos a toda velocidad. Mi largo cabello volaba alrededor de mi cara y la suya mientras nos movíamos a través del prado y hacia el bosque.

Las nubes tormentosas cubrían la luna y el cielo, volviendo la noche casi completamente negra mientras Edward volaba a través de los árboles. Fue solo cuando nos aproximamos a un arroyo que nos detuvimos. Ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de hablar antes de que él me sacara del caballo y me empujara hacia el suelo, mi espalda aterrizando en un lecho de musgo al lado del arroyo. Cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, me presionó en el suelo mientras sus dedos se apretaban dolorosamente en mi cabello, estirándome el cuello hacia el costado, exponiendo mi arteria.

Vampiro…

Había hecho la elección equivocada y ahora iba a morir, dijo mi mente.

En contraste, mi corazón latía suave y calmadamente.

Una elección. Amor.

Poniendo las manos en sus antebrazos, llamé al hombre, no a la bestia.

—¿Edward?

Un gruñido brusco resonó en mi oído, pero él se había detenido. Sentí los músculos en su brazo tensarse y relajarse repetidamente. Necesitando ver su cara, moví las manos lentamente por sus brazos hasta el borde de la máscara oscura. Un gemido de comprensión emanó de su pecho cuando toqué la tela.

—Shh... Te tengo. —Lentamente, la saqué, pero solo tuve un vistazo de cabello cobrizo, piel pálida y ojos rojos llamativos. Se movió demasiado rápido para que pudiera conseguir una imagen de sus rasgos.

Sintiendo sus dientes en mi piel, esperé por el dolor abrasador. Mientras mi cerebro me decía que gritara, mi corazón me decía que no luchara. Deslicé los dedos por su cuello lentamente, ensartándolos a través de su cabello, tirándolo suavemente. Él se sobresaltó de nuevo ante mi toque y mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi.

Bellísimo.

Piel pálida estaba compensada por su cabello grueso y rebelde, cejas gruesas, una mandíbula y pómulos fuertes, y su nariz era una combinación perfecta para sus rasgos aristocráticos. Me lo imaginé con ojos dorados en lugar de los rojos sangre mirándome fijamente y calidez se propagó por mi pecho. Mientras lo miraba, una bestia en su interior contrajo sus rasgos, relatando la batalla interna.

Loco, poseído, bestial... pero bellísimo. Era demasiado perfecto para ser un hombre.

Mi corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que sentía que estallaría de mi pecho. Amaba a este hombre. Los sabía en lo profundo de mi alma. Cómo y por qué, no lo sabía, pero no cuestionaría la revelación. Esta noche me había abierto los ojos a un mundo que nunca había sabido que existía, un abanico de posibilidades más allá de mi entendimiento. Rose había asegurado que James maldijo a Edward, haciéndolo olvidar quién era. Era hora de recordárselo.

—Edward. —Esta vez su nombre fue una caricia, atrayendo su atención a mis labios.

Su boca se torció y sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo aún más. Sus labios se separaron y tuve la extraña sensación de que estaba tratando de hablar, pero entonces sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos. Se puso en cuclillas encima de mí y observé los músculos de su mandíbula tensarse. Cuando intenté moverme, fui inmediatamente sujetada de nuevo, sus piernas largas entre las mías, sus dientes en mi arteria. Era una pose extremadamente íntima.

Bien... así que sin movimiento.

Grandes bocanadas de su aliento me rozaron el cuello, enviando calor a través de mi piel. Sentí cada pulgada de él cuando me empujó de nuevo en el musgo y la lujuria tomó el control. Mis pezones se endurecieron y humedad se filtró de entre mis piernas. Su jadeo fue seguido por un profundo rugido, las vibraciones de este haciéndome rodar los ojos mientras todas las partes correctas del cuerpo se movían juntas. Mi espalda se arqueó, presionándome aún más a él cuando pasó su lengua por la línea de mi mandíbula.

¡Olvídate de sin movimientos!

Empujando los dedos en su cabello, lo apreté hacia mí. Retorciéndome contra él por el placer, sentí la más breves de las preocupaciones en cuanto a si lo enviaría sobre el borde, pero no había voluntad de parar. Si iba a morir, este era el camino a seguir. Fríos labios descendieron por mi clavícula y por la hinchazón de mis pechos, la aspereza de su lengua contra mi piel volviéndola de gallina. Gemí ante la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí mientras absoluto deseo me encendía. Envolviendo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, me moví contra él, gritando de placer cuando empujó con la nariz mi camiseta y sostén hacia el costado, golpeando mi pezón con su lengua fría.

Tirando de su cabello, me estremecí ante su gemido, pero utilicé la oportunidad para besarle la parte inferior de la mandíbula cuando finalmente me liberó. Se le escapó un siseo, pero no arremetió contra mí. Temblando, permitió mis caricias y estuve perdida. Conocimiento explotó a través de mí cuando nuestros labios se tocaron en el más suave de los besos.

Casa.

Su mano me acunó la nuca manteniéndome quieta y sentí su lucha. Él vibraba, gemidos suaves llenando el espacio rodeándonos. Empujé el límite, frunciendo los labios con rapidez para tocar los suyos de nuevo y él se sacudió hacia mí, luego se separó.

Tan inseguro.

¿Me recordaba, en absoluto?

Debía, porque algo me dijo que estaría muerta, mi sangre fluyendo espesamente por sus venas, si él no estuviera en conflicto.

—Edward, me voy a mover un poco. No voy a ir a ningún lado, lo prometo.

Un profundo resoplido de aliento fue mi única respuesta, pero tomé el riesgo, deslizándome hacia atrás así podía sentarme. Él todavía se estaba balanceando en sus manos, así que estaba a meras pulgadas de él. Delineando su pómulo con las yemas de mis dedos, sonreí suavemente cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia mi palma, acariciándome la muñeca. Con los ojos cerrados, su lado siniestro estaba oculto y era fácil verlo como un ángel.

Un hermoso y perdido ángel.

Cuando toqué sus labios con mis yemas, sus ojos se abrieron, evaluándome.

—Regresa a nosotros. A tu familia... a mí. —Se puso rígido ante mis palabras, pero me aventuré, enmarcando su cara con mis manos. Acariciando con el pulgar sus labios, no pude controlar el estremecimiento de necesidad—. Te amo. —Lo acaricié con la nariz, deslizando nuestras mejillas juntas—. Parece que siempre te he amado.

Él desapareció y grité, creyendo que se había desvanecido hasta que lo vi a varios metros de distancia. Arrodillado, Edward se inclinaba hacia el suelo mientras se retorcía en agonía. Gritos de intenso dolor se escaparon de él y sus dedos arrancaron su ropa y marcaron su piel, provocando grandes tajos que cicatrizaron de inmediato. Parecía que dos criaturas luchaban por el control del hombre que amaba. Con el cuerpo contorsionado, aulló a la luna, asustando a las aves de los árboles más cercanos a nosotros. Sus graznidos estridentes se unieron a los gritos de él. No pude detenerme más de gatear hacia él como tampoco de respirar. Se hizo un ovillo cuando lo toqué y jalé su cabeza a mi regazo, ensartando mis dedos a través de su cabello. Él estaba tan inmóvil como la muerte y las lágrimas comenzaron a correrme por el rostro, solo para caer en él.

 _«No, oh por favor no»,_ rogué silenciosamente mientras el tiempo pasaba.

~SH~

—¡Bella! —gritó Carlisle en la distancia y yo le grité a él.

En un momento, los Cullen, me rodeaban, Carlisle se arrodilló.

—¿Te lastimó? ¿Te mordió? —preguntó con rapidez, sus ojos evaluándome.

—No. —Quitando rápidamente las lágrimas con una mano, alejé el cabello enmarañado de su cara—. No creo que pudiera.

—Ves, te lo dije, Carlisle. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no apostar contra mí? —Alice se rió ampliamente mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Edward—. Él va a estar bien, Bella.

Esme puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, abrazándome mientras Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper nos observaban. Carlisle removió la capa destrozada de Edward, tirándola al costado antes de abrir los botones de su camisa.

—Si nunca lo veo de negro de nuevo, no será demasiado pronto —murmuró él.

—¿Alguien por favor me explicaría qué acaba de pasar? —pregunté y Jasper se sentó junto a Alice, jalándola a su regazo.

—Querida, es una larga historia, pero basta con decir, que tú has salvado la vida de Edward. —Cuando le gruñí en frustración, Jasper se rió, levantando las manos en derrota—. Como con todas las leyendas urbanas, siempre hay una pizca de verdad. Tú eras Isabella incluso entonces, no Katrina. Y Edward definitivamente no era Ichabod, aunque no estoy seguro de cuál nombre es peor. —Emmett interrumpió la historia de Jasper con risas, pero fingió cerrar sus labios con una cremallera cuando lo fulminé con la mirada. Afortunadamente, Jasper continuó—: James, no Brom, se dio cuenta que amabas a Edward y que harías cualquier cosa para estar con él, así que él sedujo a Jane, una bruja, para que conjurara un hechizo. Edward, o Ichabod para la historia, fue destruido por el Jinete sin cabeza, solo no en la forma en que cuenta la leyenda. Fue maldecido a montar como la criatura todos los Halloween por la eternidad, solo para desaparecer con la primera luz del amanecer.

—A menos que el verdadero amor lo liberara. —Alice miró a su esposo con tanto amor que era tangible. Ella continuó la historia en ese punto—. Lo que James no sabía era que Jane descubrió por qué le había pedido ayuda, que te quería para él, así que, por rencor, ella alteró el hechizo, haciéndote la cantante de Edward.

—¿Cantante?

Rose respondió.

—Tu sangre lo llama como ninguna otra. —Miró a Carlisle con rapidez y me di cuenta que él sostenía la mano de Edward, sus ojos centrados en el hombre en mi rezago—. Por lo que hemos sido capaces de descubrir, Edward desaparece en algún inframundo encantado al amanecer. Su hambre es voraz cuando es liberado a la Tierra después de un año sin alimentarse. El hechizo le robaba su control.

—Y eso te deja como su filete rodeado por tofu. —Emmett sonrió ampliamente incluso cuando Rosalie golpeó los abdominales marcados de su esposo.

Esme me apretó el hombro de nuevo con suavidad.

—No hay furia como la de una mujer despechada. Jane quería asegurarse de que si alguna vez regresabas a Sleepy Hollow, lo que era probable, James te vería asesinada frente a sus ojos por la misma bestia que él había creado.

—Pero Edward no me lastimó. Fue una situación delicada, lo admito, pero algo lo detenía.

—Lo que me dice que la esencia de mi hijo está todavía muy viva —habló Carlisle en voz baja, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción. Con sus ojos dorados destellando con humedad, me miró—. Cuando Edward pensó que te había perdido, creyó que era porque tú querías una vida fuera de nuestra existencia.

—¿Cómo un vampiro?

Asintió con solemnidad.

—Sí. Así que cuando Edward desapareció, pensamos que se había ido para llorar la pérdida. Pero entonces tú desapareciste la noche después de que su caballo regresara cubierto de sangre y se sospechaba que habías deambulado en el bosque y te habías suicidado. Fue solo después que descubrimos lo que en realidad había pasado. Desafortunadamente, era muy tarde.

—Pero no entiendo, James también es un vampiro, ¿verdad?

—Era. —La sonrisa de Jasper era despiadada.

Alice y él compartieron sonrisas amplias antes de que ella añadiera:

—Él descubrió lo que éramos y se acercó a uno de los de nuestra especie para que lo cambiara. Creyendo en la profecía de la bruja de que él solo estaría en paz una vez fueras encontrada, tomó un juramento de sangre para buscarte por la eternidad.

—Y hemos viajado todos los años para pasar la víspera de Halloween en Sleepy Hollow esperando que regresaras, y que seríamos capaces de controlar a Edward el tiempo suficiente para insensibilizarlo a tu esencia. —Rose sacó mi bufanda raída y gentilmente me la pasó—. Para convencerte de que lo amaras de nuevo con la esperanza de romper el hechizo.

—¿Lo hice? —pregunté, mirando hacia el ángel durmiendo en mi regazo.

Carlisle sonrió con serenidad.

—Lo elegiste, Isabella, y él lo sabe esta vez. —Retiró el cabello de Edward de su frente—. No hay nada más poderoso que el amor.

Un suave gemido atravesó la conversación, atrayendo la atención de todos al hombre removiéndose en mis brazos.

—¿Bella? —gritó de repente, agarrándose frenéticamente a mis piernas.

Comencé a llorar ante la forma desesperada que había dicho mi nombre, apenas lo vi sentarse y extenderse hacia mí a través de mis lágrimas. Pero sentí su amor en la forma que nuestros labios se conectaron, en el modo hambriento me jaló a horcajadas sobre él y continuó besándome mientras su familia nos rodeaba.

—¿Deberíamos decirle sobre el cambio ahora? —Era Emmett hablando.

—Creo que ellos tienen cosas más importantes que discutir. —La voz de Rose era burlona.

—Vamos a tener que hacerlo antes de regresar a Forks, porque no seré acosado por los chuchos por el tratado, al menos que Carlisle nos deje matar a unos cuantos esta vez —contestó él.

Otra bofetada sonó alrededor de nosotros, pero todo era un poco borroso a través del nirvana de los besos de Edward. El sabor dulce de sus labios y su olor hicieron a mi piel estremecerse y a mi deseo explotar.

—Oye, solo digo.

—Emmett, ve a asegurarte de que Angela, Ben y el conductor hayan regresado a la estación de bomberos después de su pequeño accidente. Hazles saber que estaremos en camino pronto, con Isabella —sugirió Esme.

—Seguro. Lo que sea. Está bien… tengo tiempo antes de que ella termine la universidad de encontrarla sola e impartir mi sabiduría. Ustedes simplemente no quieren que le diga de sus amigos lobos y Caperucita Roja.

—¡Emmett! —gritó la familia y Edward y yo nos separamos asustados.

Las yemas de sus dedos me acariciaron las mejillas, los ojos rojos de Edward destellaron sobre mis rasgos. Había desaparecido la mirada poseída, reemplazada por una suave sonrisa. Había pensado en él como bellísimo como el monstruo. Ni siquiera tenía una palabra para él ahora. Queriendo ser capturada debajo de él de nuevo, no habría lastimado mis sentimientos si su familia desaparecía así él podría morderme el cuello.

—Amor... —respiró, jalándome de regreso para besarme hasta que estuve débil. Se rió cuando jadeé por aire, y fue un sonido milagroso—. Regresaste a mí. —Me jaló más cerca, frotando su mejilla contra la mía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con suavidad, usé mis dedos para tirar su cabello. Cuando capté su atención, puse una mano sobre su corazón.

—No creo que alguna vez me fuera.

—¿Para siempre, Bella? —susurró, su tono esperanzado.

Podría haber jurado que la familia también esperaba mi respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

Me incliné lo suficientemente cerca para que mis labios acariciaran los suyos cuando hablé.

—Para siempre.

~Sleepy Hollow~

* * *

 _¡Y este es el último one shot de Halloween de este año! ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Esperamos que los hayan disfrutado y que dejen sus comentarios para contarnos sus opiniones._

 _¡Feliz día de brujas para todas!_


End file.
